<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Obnoxiously Rude (Yet Sexy) Next Door Neighbor! by Big_Diesel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628151">My Obnoxiously Rude (Yet Sexy) Next Door Neighbor!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel'>Big_Diesel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The IzuRWBY Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Seduction, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Divorce, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Interracial Relationship, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Neighbors, Older Woman/Younger Man, Out of Character, Out of Character Raven Branwen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Seductive Raven Branwen, Sexual Humor, Single Parent Raven Branwen, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink, Virgin Midoriya Izuku, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Virginity or Celibacy Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a new neighbor isn’t always easy. Especially when a foul-mouthed, beer-drinking, cigarette smoking foreigner doesn’t make it easier. Step into Izuku’s world as he meets Raven Branwen, his new neighbor. He thinks having Raven as a neighbor is to his chagrin, he has only seen the beginning in her bag of tricks. {Izuku x Raven} {AU} {IzuRae}</p><p>Coming Soon: When There's Trouble, Call Someone Else!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Izuku/Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The IzuRWBY Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Obnoxiously Rude (Yet Sexy) Next Door Neighbor!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It should have been a quiet Saturday afternoon at the Midoriya residence. Izuku was lying on the couch while watching <em>Invader Zim. </em>He was exhausted. As much as he wanted to retire to his room, he knew it would be all for naught.</p><p>The sounds of his mother chopping onions on the cutting board and the boiling pot indicated that she was preparing a dish. However, it wasn't the dish itself that concerned the emerald-haired teen. For one, his mother never cooked on Saturdays. So, he knew that she was preparing this hot pot for the next-door neighbor.</p><p>About three weeks ago, Izuku and his family were surprised to discover that the apartment next door's vacancy was filled. Izuku should have known the relationship between a certain female airbender and her ex-boyfriend was coming to a close after skipping town with his ex-girlfriend. At least the teen has that open air vent he requested a few months prior.</p><p>According to their landlord, the woman in question was a foreigner. The intel that the landlord collected was minimal. Or better yet, the refusal of giving the nosy landlord a finder's fee in case of lawsuits. It was good enough that Inko's ill-attempts of the trio's love life went to a screeching halt. Izuku's mother couldn't help it. That was the way she was.</p><p>The name of the new tenant was Raven Branwen. She was a fair-skinned brunette from Vale in her forties. Not seeing a ring on her finger, it could be assumed that she was unwedded or divorced. According to the registry, she has a daughter attending college in the nearby prefecture by the name of Yang Xiao Long. So, concluding by her last name, Raven's daughter was possibly half-Chinese, which didn't matter to Inko. However, she prayed that she didn't mispronounce or chop any of the Chinese characters.</p><p>Since Raven's arrival at the apartment, she was always home. So, it could be assumed that her employment was either freelance or living off the system. Word through the grapevine was that she lived off her daughter's refund checks from college.</p><p>According to the landlord, when she did pay her deposit, it was cash. The landlord was fine with it. Izuku could recall when the landlord visited Raven's residence.</p><p>
  <em>Welcome to this apartment complex. I will let you know that I don't fix shit. I don't care if shit breaks. All I care about is that your little foreign ass shove the rent under my door at the first of month. Wakarimasu ka? Oh yeah, if you find any strange boxes at my door, leave them the hell alone. Capiche?!</em>
</p><p>It wasn't long later when the brunette moved into the residence when the dynamic of the complex began changing. He watched from the window as movers were placing her stuff into the home. Attitude was smug and grim. She was acting like a tyrant. Judging by the smirk on her flushed face due to the copious amount of alcohol Izuku witnessed as she stood there by the door, she enjoyed giving orders.</p><p>Despite the landlord's warning, Raven looked into the boxes. Anything of value - DVDs, video game consoles, cell phones, even adult toys were placed into her possession. Izuku was surprised to watch this. Even when Raven came back and replaced the stolen merchandise with bricks.</p><p>Strange company would appear often in the night hour. The woman would party from eleven in the evening until six in the morning. She would see gentlemen appearing in business suits and walking out in their own boxers. His neighbor and childhood friend Katsuki concluded that she was a succubus, a prostitute, a hustler, a shyster who chased and fucked businessmen out of their own money.</p><p>Although he had minimal contact with the foreign brunette, Izuku knew not to stick his nose in her affairs. He just wished that his mother would have caught the memo in time.</p><p>Nevertheless, his poor, naive mother - always seeing the best in everyone decided to give the ornery foreigner the grandeur Japanese welcome.</p><p>Izuku could never forget the introduction of meeting Raven Branwen. For he was there as he held the small pot of katsudon as a welcoming dish.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>About two weeks ago….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Izuku was prancing back and forth as he held the dish. As he was humming beats from the <em>Mega Man </em>soundtrack, his mother dearest pressed the doorbell to alert the foreigner of guests.</p><p>The emerald-haired portly housewife clapped her hands. 'This is so exciting! I love meeting new neighbors.'</p><p><em>More so, you enjoy being nosy to see what opportunities you could gain from them. </em>Izuku knew his mother meant well. And he wouldn't dare verbally address his mother's nosyness.</p><p>'Well, I hope she isn't like the last neighbors,' replied Izuku while scratching under his chin. 'Felt sorry for <strong>[classified]</strong>. I could hear him crying himself to sleep every night while listening to Dido.'</p><p>'Love is love, my dear Icchan. The heart wants what the heart wants,' said Inko. 'Like you guys would say, he should have 'stepped his game up.''</p><p>Overlooking the cringe of his mother's catching up with modern vernacular, he pressed the doorbell once more. 'That burn still doesn't ease the pain, Mom,' retorted Izuku. 'But, c'est la vie. Like Camie would say, 'chase a check, never chase a -'</p><p>Moments later, the sound of the door unlocked and upon doing so, Izuku felt the warm rush of air hitting them. It felt like she was in a sauna or she was in a hot box. Or probably, it was both. Who knew at the time, Izuku thought.</p><p>The brunette stepped out of the door. Her face was flushed. She was wearing a white tank-top and tight yellow boyshorts. She smelled like a brewery. It should have been obvious after hearing the sounds of empty beer cans scattered around the room. Her eyes were red and hazy. Her hair was unkempt. Her facial expression appeared as though she was rudely interrupted.</p><p>"Yeah?" It was curt and blunt. Raven took the can of beer and began guzzling it like water. Inko kept a smile as she watched Raven consume the can before tossing it behind her. Her eyes darted like bees in search of a target. She scanned momentarily at Izuku before turning her sights on Inko.</p><p>Inko kept her humility as she presented the foreigner with a small token inside of a brown envelope. "Greetings! I am Inko Midoriya." She swayed her hand towards her perplexed son. "This is my son, Izuku. We live next door and we would like to welcome you to the neighborhood."</p><p>Raven stared blankly at the mother and son, leaving a pregnant silence. She used her hand to scratch under her arms. Izuku could only describe the scent as if someone was cooking carmelized onions.</p><p>"We wanted to express our gratitude and give you the welcome by presenting you a small token of our respect." She presented the envelope to Raven. Raven snatched the envelope. She immediately opened it. Judging by her expression, Izuku could tell that she was hoping there was money inside.</p><p>Seeing the disapproving look on Raven's face, Inko decided to move forward to the next presentation. "So, we also wanted to present you with a dish so you can have your first taste of Japan." She continued keeping a warm smile, despite the obviosity of the thicken atmosphere.</p><p>"We hope that you can enjoy your stay here," she said before seeing Raven snatching the pot out of Izuku's hand. Raven spat on the ground and belched in their faces. "Now that you have, congratu-fucking-lations!" She pulled back, using her feet to slam the door.</p><p>Izuku stood motionless. He wasn't surprised by the inevitable. It was just Raven's delivery. Inko was speechless. Her hands were still extended out. It took Izuku to take his mother's hand and return back to their home.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Back to the present….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Izuku turned his head to the clock. <em>Rocko's Modern Life </em>was having a marathon within the next half hour and he hoped that his mother could have the dish finished so he wouldn't have to miss a single episode.</p><p>"Mom, do we really have to do this again?" Izuku felt that their presentation with Raven was enough to show disinterest. Why feed fire with fire if they were going to receive the same response, Izuku thought.</p><p>"Because I want to show Ms. Branwen that there is good in those who show effort," replied Inko as she continued humming. Izuku could smell the pasta noodles and could indicate that she was making her chicken alfredo. "I am unsure if Vale is like America, but since she speaks English, I can assume that she enjoys Western dishes."</p><p>An audible sigh was apparent from the living room. "She cursed us out, blew her alcoholic breath on our faces, and slammed the door," retorted Izuku as he was flipping the channels as he detested commercials. To think that his father is working overseas and brings home a lucrative salary, but not enough to afford Roku or Amazon FIre Stick. "Can't see much effort in that, Mom!"</p><p>"She is just shy, Izuku," replied his mother. "You are in a new country. Surrounded by people that she doesn't know. It's a wonder that we can speak English, baby. Maybe it has to do with customs."</p><p>Izuku blew into his hair. <em>Yeah, quite customary to toss our pot back to our door like a frisbee. That was a Christmas present I purchased after saving my snack money for a year, you ass! </em>"Mom, I know you like helping people and wanting to see the best of people, but can we conclude that she is no different than a single unwed alcoholic woman who enjoys the pleasure of destroying others and crushing spirits? Just need proof that her brother is her daughter's father and she would be crowned Miss Alabama."</p><p>Izuku heard the sound of thunder when hearing the knife slammed into the cutting board. "You know, Icchan, quite amazing on what this serrated knife can do." She gave her son a strong glare. "Can cut through any zucchini-shaped objects."</p><p>"Mom," he said worriedly.</p><p>"I know I have raised my son to be respectful, especially towards the woman that gave birth to you, changed your diapers, fed you, and took care of you through thick and thin," she retorted. "Making every single stitch of your first costume with love and cuts. Am I correct, I-zu-ku Mi-do-ri-ya?!"</p><p>The teen swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yes, ma'am. I wasn't trying to disrespect you." He was now selective on his words. "I was only saying that respect is earned and not given is all, Mom."</p><p>She kept her smug grin as she raised the knife from the cutting board. "Well, I love giving those the benefit of the doubt and this Raven is probably going to need a little nudge." Her face began softening. "Which is why <em>you</em> are going to bring the dish instead."</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Hmm hmm!" Inko proceeded to cut more vegetables. "I believe that Raven might be the type that is young at heart. Maybe I was being a bit <em>square.</em>" She slapped her thigh. "What was I thinking? This traditional way of greetings are dead. It is time to become more hip. And since I think she acts like she is your age, I said to myself, 'why not let my son do the introduction?'"</p><p>The teen was digging into his ear. "Or, you could admit that we can't please everyone and take the loss," he murmured under his breath. '<em>Hell, I am not a quitter, but that is a girl I would not dare save. It is like God vomited and out came Auntie Raven.'</em></p><p>"<em>What was that?"</em></p><p>His mother kept her eyes shut as she smiled. Her fists were wrapped. "What was that again, sweetness?"</p><p>Nervously, he replied. "Nothing! Nothing!"</p><p>"Good," she said.</p><p>His mother hit him anyway. "Ouch!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>About an hour later….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>After applying some ointment on his aching shoulder, Izuku was holding the spaghetti pot as he was in front of Raven's apartment once more. As much as he would like to press the doorbell and leave the pot on her doorstep, he had a guardian angel a few feet away.</p><p>"You're doing great, Icchan," said his mother. In her hand, she had a copy of his latest <em>Assassination Classroom </em>and in her other hand, she had a lighter. His mother dearest knew where to find sore spots in order for him to give in, he took a strong sigh as he pressed the doorbell. "Just think to yourself, Icchan, what would Karma do?"</p><p>He decided not to answer as he waited momentarily, still contemplating on the option of whether the latest edition of <em>Assassination Classroom </em>was worth. He could always get another one. However, he wouldn't get a chance to think further as he heard the opening of the door.</p><p>Upon hearing so, he turned to see his mother out of sight. Izuku stood alone as he saw Raven standing in front of him.</p><p>Raven was sporting the same look. Not much for color coordination as she was wearing a yellow tank top and white boyshorts. Unlike last time, she didn't smell like onions and her hair wasn't unkempt. Her scent was rather pleasant, smelling like honeydew. Or better yet, fermented honeydew as she kept a beer can in her hand.</p><p>She belched into his face. "Yeah?" Curt and blunt like last time, Izuku thought.</p><p>Knowing that his manga was being held hostage, he decided to remain subtle. "Hey, Auntie Raven. I am Izuku from next door. We have spoken sometime back."</p><p>She pulled a cigarette from behind her ear. She used a match to strike against the door frame and lit it. "Auntie Raven?" She blew smoke into the air. "Don't recall my brother Qrow having illegitimate children. But, whatever." She gave the teen another glare. "Who are you again, kid? For the record, I am atheist. I don't support any charities. And I sure as hell don't want any raffle tickets."</p><p>"Trust me, Ms. Branwen," he interjected as he waved the lingering smoke. "I am neither of those things."</p><p>Raven scanned and observed the awkward teen as she took another swig of her drink. She belched again. "Oh, yeah! You that kid with that porky uppity, siddity mother."</p><p>"Excuse me? What did you say," questioned Izuku.</p><p>She belched again. "You're that kid whose mother is thicker than a Snicker, right?"</p><p>"You realize that you're talking about my mother," answered Izuku defensively.</p><p>"What other woman is outside of their BMI in this complex," retorted Raven. "You probably have fun hiding quarters in her side-gina."</p><p><em>You bitch! </em>Izuku felt that it was wrong to have those thoughts, but the way she described his mother frustrated him. Nevertheless, subtly remained.</p><p>
  <em>You are in a new country. Surrounded by people that she doesn't know. It's a wonder that we can speak English, baby. Maybe it has to do with customs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is shy, Izuku.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nice ass, Izuku!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Satsuki, how many times...Jesus, you're right!</em>
</p><p>His thoughts returned back to the matter at hand. "Yeah," he replied nervously. "Anyway, Mom wanted to bring you another dish. She wasn't sure if you were familiar with things around here." He extended the dish. "Here you go!" <em>You little shrew bitch!</em></p><p>Raven gave the teen an awkward stare as he extended his hand with the spaghetti dish. The red-eyed brunette sighed heavily while scratching her shirt. "Thanks, I guess!"</p><p><em>Thanks, my ass! </em>"You're welcome?" Izuku was startled when hearing a compliment as she took the pot. "I must say. Porky could make a dish, I will tell you what. Didn't have cooking like that in years. Not since that son-of-a-dick, well nevermind." She pushed the door back, showing Izuku the trail of empty beer cans from the entrance.</p><p>Seeing that his deed was accomplished, he was turning to head back to the apartment. However, he felt the grip of Raven's head. "Hey, kid? Zucchini is your name, right?"</p><p>"Izuku," retorted Izuku.</p><p>"Jaune, Ren, Hidan, Taiyang, whatever." She belched once more. "Get your ass inside here, kid. I need your help with something."</p><p>This wasn't part of the job description. He was already missing his <em>Rocko's Modern Life </em>marathon and he was missing his favorite episode when Rocko's dog, Spunky, fell in love with a mop. "Look, Auntie...Ms…"</p><p>"Just call me Raven," she said.</p><p>"Raven! My objective was to drop off this dish." He used his thumb to point at the door. "If you excuse me, I need to see a shrimp about a wallaby."</p><p>Before he made the first step, he felt the swoop of her arm wrapping around his neck. His body was pressing at hers. "Listen, Zucchini?"</p><p>"Izuku!"</p><p>"Whatever! What happened to the old-fashioned days of being neighborly, you brat!"</p><p>"The moment I tasted your stale ale and you called my mother Porky! You should be grateful that my mother is giving you this benefit of the doubt." He extended his hand. "You see this?!"</p><p>Raven looked at his soft hands. "What is that?"</p><p>"The amount of fucks I give, you low-rate gyaru."</p><p>
  <em>POW!</em>
</p><p>"How about I give you a second helping of this five finger sandwich, you ungrateful little brat!" Raven slapped her thighs. "You should be grateful that you are getting service from this sexy neighbor." She whistled loudly. "Fresh as spring water."</p><p>"If that is what you called fresh, then I am going to start drinking from the tap then," retorted Izuku.</p><p>
  <em>POW!</em>
</p><p>Izuku kept his stance, despite having a knot that was the size of Texas on his head. No regrets coming from this teen. Especially when it comes to talking about his portly mother. She wasn't obese. She was just filled with love and valor, something that Raven character didn't deserve.</p><p>"Fine," he scoffed. "I am only stepping inside because <em>I </em>am doing a service for your ungrateful ass."</p><p>"You're lucky that I am not ambidextrous, you little punk," scoffed Raven as she was rubbing her throbbing hand. "Now step inside. I got a little project for you, Izuko."</p><p>"Izuku!"</p><p>"Mako," she said as she pulled the teen by his collar. "I hope you are familiar with sticky messes for there are traps that you have to clean." Raven pushed Izuku inside of the apartment. The rude brute scanned both sides of the hallway before closing the door.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>To be continued….</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>